Your The Reason
by Movielover123
Summary: Edward is in college now, and he's hurt. Can the only person to bring him out of this be his roommate, Jacob?
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that this story involves. Enjoy! :D

**Prologue**

**The Party**

The beats coming from the house are loud. Rattling windows can be heard the moment I step out of the car. _Why the hell did I let them talk me into this?_ I thought to myself. Alice and Rosalie grab either of my arms and pull me closer to the house, laughing. I moan in argument and follow them up the walk, sighing in defeat as we reach the door. Alice looks at me. "Look, we came here to have fun, and we figured, since you haven't been out of your room in two weeks, other than to piss, that you would want to come. So if you want, you can just wait in the car."

I smile, defeated, and walk into the house. "Fine." The girls smile and follow me into the house.

I grab a drink off of the counter and watch the room, secretly forming a plot to get to my dorm before the girls notice I'm gone. I scan across Rosalie, and she smiles. I weakly smile back. Alice pokes my shoulder. I turn my body half-way and face her. She puts a hand on mine. "Edward, I know you just went through a breakup, and I truly am sorry. But, on the other hand, I did warn you. I told you that men think about themselves and no one else." She looked at our hands, then to my face.

I smiled, "I love you, Alice. Now go have fun." I shooed her off. She danced away, smiling. I smile and take a drink, scanning the room again. My eyes scan the room again, stopping at my roommate. I look up and down his body, easily 5' 11". _Why does he have to be so damn hot?_ As my eyes reach his head again, I notice his amber eyes looking at me. I blush and look away. He fought his way through the crowd towards me. I didn't see when he had reached me. I only heard his voice.

"You look like your having the time of your life." He teased.

"Jacob, I really just want to go to the dorm and sleep. It's been a rough couple of weeks."

Jacob put an arm around me. "Are you ok, Cullen? You've been pretty out of it and I just left it alone, thinking you needed your space…" He paused. I looked at his silky brown hair. Everything about this boy was perfect. "Come on." Jacob had pulled me out of the house and climbed on his bike, shoving the spare helmet towards me.

"Wait, where are we going?" I interjected.

"To eat. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

"But I…" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Edward, get on the bike, please?" Jacob had a sad puppy look on his face, his eyes shining in the street lamps. I climbed on the bike, feeling a bit guilty and nervous. Why the hell did I always let him talk me into this kind of crazy shit? I suddenly climbed off the bike.

"Maybe I'll just walk."

"No. I don't want to have to worry about you even more than I already am…" His voice trailed off and his copper skin flushed red.

"You worry about me?"

"Eddie, you're a good friend of mine. Of course I'm gonna worry. Now just get on, hold on to me tight, and I promise I'll go slow." I sighed and mumbled to myself, mostly cursing his charm. As the bike rumbled to life, I felt my grip tighten on his waist, unconsciously. He looked back and smiled. "Good boy."

He was warm. His body heat radiated through his jacket. It was almost scolding on my hands. We stopped outside of a small diner. In this town, there really wasn't much to choose from. It was this, or a rinky dink, ma and pa burger joint. Jacob let out a small chuckle. "Edward, come on. We're here. You can let go of me now." _No._ I protested in my head. _I want to stay like this. Forever._ Contradicting my thoughts, I pried my arms apart from the body I've longed to hold onto for so long. We walked up to the door, where Jacob unexpectedly held the door open for me.

I looked down, knowing I was blushing. "Thank you."

He laughed. "What? Has no one ever been nice to you before?" I wanted to tell him that the last person to open a door for me, apart from the girls that went gaga for me, was my ex-boyfriend. But I held my tongue. The waitress stared at me as she showed us to our table. We ordered our drinks and the waitress walked off. Jacob was looking into my eyes.

"Yes Jacob? You look confused."

"I'm just trying to figure you out Cullen. You have all these beautiful girls throwing themselves at you and you just bypass them. I mean come on. I would fuck that waitress in two seconds."

I rolled my eyes, trying to stay cool.

"Come on, Edward. This is why I took you away from the party. I want you to talk to me. We've been roommates for about 3 months now and we always just talk about me. You've been my psychiatrist, it's time for me to return the favor. Now talk."

"Jacob, it's not that easy."

"Sure it is. Just open your mouth like this," he stretched his mouth and I felt my dick stir, "and move your vocal chords."

I looked at the table as the waitress approached us. _Thank god._ She smiled sweetly to the both of us and handed us our drinks. "What can I get you guys?"

Jacob piped up before I could speak. "We'll just start off with salads. Thanks" He smiled at her. I just watched him, secretly wishing it was me he was looking at with those amazing eyes and that gorgeous smile. His eyes flitted back to me as she walked away. I continued my stare at the table. "Edward, please? If this is what it takes, I'm begging you." Jacob crawled to the floor and sat on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Please please please please please please????"

I giggled slightly and pulled on his arm. "Okay okay, Jacob, just get off the floor."

Jacob smiled and returned to his seat, putting his head in his hands, ready to listen. As I opened my mouth to talk, the waitress appeared with our salads. _Saved again._ She placed the bowls in front of us. "My name is Suzy. Let me know if I can get anything else for you." She smiled and walked off.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "She's cheerful."

Jacob looked at me, worry and desperation in his eyes. "Now I want you to be. Talk"

I smiled very small and started. "Jacob, every things just going wrong. My mom and dad are constantly calling me, worrying that I've been eating. Alice is bugging me non stop about finding a bo… girlfriend. And Rosalie is just there. I can't talk to anyone about my problems because no one will understand…"

"I can try." He cut me off. Surprisingly, he had a look of true compassion in his eyes.

I smiled and looked out the window. "I worry. I worry that something is gonna happen to my parents while I'm away. I worry that Alice or Rosalie will get in with the wrong crowd. I worry that when they do finally decide on boyfriends, that they will try and hurt the girls, mentally, emotionally, or…" I swallowed hard, "physically. I just don't want to be the worry wart anymore. It must be something about being the oldest. The big brother. I don't know… I just don't know anymore…" I trailed off and looked back at Jacob, who was trying to swallow the mouthful he had so he could speak. He had a dab of ranch on his bottom lip. My instincts told me to jump across the table and lick it off. But I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for him. "Sorry. Instinct."

Jacob smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I smiled.

Jacob looked at me. "Now tell me about this asshole that dumped you. Do I need to kick his ass?"

His question took me off guard. "How? Who? Did… I'm so gonna kill Alice."

Jacob put his fork down, just as the waitress walked back up. "Everything ok? Ready to order again?"

He smiled his amazing smile and looked back at me, mouthing the word pizza. I nodded and he told Suzy. She walked away and Jacob focused on me again. "Edward, I knew you were so close to her, so I asked her why you were so depressed. Just leave her out of it. It's not her fault."

I balled my fists. "She still had no right to tell."

Jacob looked down at his empty bowl. "You don't have to tell me anything. Only things you're comfortable with telling me."

"Jake, I didn't want you to find out like this. I was planning on telling you when the time was right. But since Alice so graciously told you for me, I guess I can explain. I dated Mike for about a year. I thought he was amazing. Not perfect though. He did have flaws. But it didn't matter because he loved me for me. Or so I thought. I was coming home from a trip out of town to see my aunt. I just couldn't wait to see him. 2 weeks of not seeing someone you love is torture on your heart. I walked into his house, using the key he gave me. As I walked up the stairs to his room, I heard the sounds of someone having sex. I laughed, thinking it was his parents. But then it hit me, I didn't see his parents car outside. I opened the door to his room, catching him fucking some slut that tried to fuck me. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the house crying. Then I came here, thinking I would get away from it and start over. But two weeks ago, I get a call from him. I ignored it, obviously. He left a voicemail, telling me that he was transferring here, and that we should meet up." A single tear fell down my face. "That's why I haven't been out anywhere. I don't want to run into him."

Rage and sorrow filled Jacobs eyes. The waitress flitted over with our pizza. I smiled a thank you and she left. Jacob had his eyes on me. "Where is this punk staying?"

"Jacob, I don't know, nor do I care. Can we just eat please? I need to get to sleep. I have a big test tomorrow."

"Edward, if he calls you again, tell me. No one is going to hurt you like that. You may think it's weird that I care so much, but no one hurts my friends. Especially not like that."

I looked at the pizza and grabbed a piece. "Ok Jacob."

Jacob grabbed a slice. We ate in silence, as well as rode back to the dorm in silence.

As I drifted off to sleep, Jacob told me goodnight. I snuggled into my pillow.

* * *

**Review would be greatly appreciated.** I'm still not sure if I want to continue this story. But its up to you guys. so review please. :)


	2. Close Call

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm so excited to continue on this story. So yeah, without further ado, Chapter one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Close Call

I raise up from the bed, sweaty. I run my hands through my wet chestnut hair. _What a dream._ My eyes travel over to Jacob and my hard-on tingles. _Why is it always the straight guys I'm into?_ I see his chest move slowly up and down. I sigh. _He's asleep. He'll never know._ My hand gently moves over my shaft. _If he wakes up, I'm screwed. _I give in to my desires, slowly jacking myself off. I glance at Jacob's smiling face, content in his dream world. _If he only knew my dreams._ My masturbation session lasted all of 5 minutes, the thought of Jacob's hard cock in my ass driving me insane. As I reach my climax, his name escapes my lips in a whisper. _Jacob._ He smiles and shuffles in his bed, startling me. I throw the covers back over me, rolling over, my back facing him.

I stand and reach into my closet, standing on my toes to reach my shower caddy. I sift through the closet, looking for an outfit. Finding some decent clothes, I grab a pair of boxers and head to the bathroom. I fold my clothes and place them on the sink counter and turn on the water, heating it up. My iPod switches on and I leave the door open just a crack, allowing the steam to escape. I strip and step into the shower, singing Fair Phyllis by John Farmer. The iPod rang with the short canon as my voice reverberated against the porcelain walls. I close my eyes and place my hand on the wall, allowing the water to travel down my body. _Why is this happening again? I can't do this._ Weep O Mine Eyes by John Bennet begins to play and I sing along. The short song ends and Breathe by Taylor Swift comes on. I sing along as I step out of the shower and look into the mirror, staring into my own eyes. In a split decision, I throw my outfit on my bed and ruffle through my drawer, pulling out some sweats. As I slip them on, Jacob opens his eyes and looks at me. "Hey you. What time is it?"

"Morning. It's 6:30." I answered, heading for the door, my iPod in hand.

"It's Saturday, why are you up so early?"

I stop with my hand on the doorknob. "Couldn't really sleep. I'm gonna go for a run."

He stood, not even attempting to hide his hard-on, and smiled. "Want some company?"

I shrug. "Sure." I walk to his bed and take a seat, waiting on him. As he fumbled through his drawer, I look at the overflowing laundry basket. "Would doing your laundry kill you?"

He smiles, putting on his shorts. "Maybe."

I giggle, looking at his outfit. "Jake, it's pretty cold out there. Maybe you should wear some sweats? And a jacket maybe?"

He walks over to me, smirking, and hugs me tight. "Do you feel that?" I smile and nod._ Please don't let go._ "I'm hot. It runs in my family. Hell, my ex girlfriend called me her personal space heater." He chuckled and released me, his warmth still burning my skin.

"I just don't want you to get sick. You know, with the big game Friday. We won last year and we should probably win this year." I looked to the floor.

He sighs. "Lets go." He holds the door open for me and locks it behind him.

The frigid October air bit my skin as we ran. If It Means That Much To You by A Day To Remember pounded in my ears as I turn up my iPod. _I must look ridiculous next to him. _My mind was swimming. _I'm so small. I must look like a 10 year old trying to keep up with his big brother. _I roll my eyes and giggle at the thought. Jacob looks at me and smiles, which makes my stomach flutter. He taps my arm and I pull the bud out of my ear. "Yeah?"

"How about something to eat? My treat."

"Jacob, no. You paid for dinner last night. Let me buy breakfast."

He smiles. "A free meal. Hell yeah!" We run to Rosalyn's, a ma and pa restaurant. As we walk in, we see Alice chatting on her cell phone.

"Oh Edward, Mom and Dad say hi." She smiled and paused, listening to the person on the other line, then hands me the phone, "Mom wants to talk to you." She had a small impish grin on her face.

I put the phone to my ear as Jacob and I sit at a table. "Hi mom."

"Eddie!!! How are you?" Esme chimed through the phone.

"I'm fine. And how are you?"

"I'm great. Your father and I just got home from a trip to the Bahamas." I smiled at the thought of them on a boat. "But there is something I need to talk to you about. Well, someone."

I smile at Jacob, who is waiting patiently for me to get off the phone. "Yes mom? Who is it?"

"This Jacob boy your sister is telling me about. What's going on with you two?"

I stand and quickly walk out of the restaurant, hoping Jacob didn't hear his name. Leaning against the bricks outside, I continue our conversation. "Jacob's my roommate, mom. There's really nothing going on."

"Edward, is he straight?"

"Yes mom. There's nothing gay about him."

"But tell me Eddie, do you like him at all? Alice tells me how you look at him. I just don't want you to get hurt. Remember what happened last time."

My mind went back to 5 months ago. I had liked this guy. Nothing was turning out right for me and it was like he was my only friend. I developed feelings for him. Long story short, he was straight and I ended up loosing his friendship. "Yes mom. I remember. We're just friends."

"Ok honey. Just be careful, please."

"I will mom. I promise. But I have to go, he's inside waiting on me. Did you want to talk to Alice again?"

"Yes please." I walk back into the restaurant and hand Alice the phone, glaring at her. She smiles politely and takes the phone from me. She sticks her tongue out as she walks out, talking to our mother. I compose myself and return to the table that Jacob was at.

"Sorry about that, my mom doesn't know when to stop." I smile and look at the table.

He smiles. "It's ok. I understand. I didn't know what to get you to drink so I just got us coffee. I hope that's ok." He plays with a napkin in front of him.

"Thanks Jake. It's just what I needed."

He smiled and looked at the menu. "So what did you and your mom talk about?"

I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed hard. "Oh nothing. Her and my dad just got back from the Bahamas. Then she had to talk to me about something that's not that important."

He looked at his cup, stirring it some. "Well, judging from the way you jumped up and left, I would say it was important." He took a sip and looked at me.

I smiled. "Alice told her that I liked someone and she just wanted to ask if it was true. That's all."

He hesitated for a second, then smiles. "Well, who is this mystery man?"

"Oh, it's… no… no one really." I stutter.

"Hm…" he smiles and picks up the menu again. "Well, do you like this no one?"

I feel sweat form at my hair line. "Kinda. But it doesn't matter. He shows no interest in me, so its really a lost cause. Can we change the subject please?"

Jacob smiles his signature smile. "Of course. Eat light here because we have plans for lunch."

"Oh really? What are these plans?"

"It's really not plans. There's just this new Chinese food place in the next town and I wanted to go get us some to try. That is, if your up for Chinese."

"Are you kidding? I love Chinese food."

I turn to watch the television and I hear Jacob whisper to himself. _I know._

I slide the key into the lock and enter the room, Jacob closing the door behind me. He jumps into the shower as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Upon pulling it out, I see its Rosalie. "Hello." I answer.

"Hi Ed, we need to talk."

"Then talk, Rose"

"Eddie, I'm worried about you."

"Oh Rose, Why?"

"Alice told me…"

I cut her off. "Rose, Nothing is going on between us. Just friends and that's all we will be." I snap the phone shut and walk into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked over the running water.

I sighed. "Nothing. Just my sisters being nosy, as usual." I start to brush my teeth as he turns off the water. He stepped out of the shower, his back to me. Of course, my eyes were glued to his perfect ass. When he turned around, my eyes shot to the mirror.

"What? Is there something on my ass?" He strained his neck to look behind him.

I giggled. "Calm down, Geoffrey Giraffe, It's perfect."

He smiled and patted my ass as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel on. "Not as perfect as this one." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I'm about to go get lunch." Jacob said to me. I was sitting on my bed. I smiled and told him bye and locked the door behind him. _Why am I torturing myself like this???_

I fold Jacob's washed clothes and lay them on his bed, walking back over to my bed. I lay down and close my eyes.

***

_I sit on the ground, grass surrounding me. He's sitting across from me, his hand on mine. _

"_Edward, I have something to tell you, I just don't know how your going to take it." His eyes were on the grass._

_I smiled and pulled his chin up, my eyes locked on his. "Nothing you say can hurt me."_

_He smiled and kissed me. His hands cup my face and mine run through his hair and across his body. He pulls away, breathing hard and fast. "I love you, Edward."_

_I smile and gently kiss his lips. "I love you too."_

_***_

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Jacob walk into the room. He smiles and points to the clothes on the bed, the food in his hand. He closed the door with his foot. "What's this?"  
I smiled and yawned. "It didn't look like you were gonna do it, so I did."

"Awe, thanks Edward." He put the food on the desk and hugged me as I sat up, he sat next to me on the bed.

"I was gonna put them away, but then I got sleepy."

"Oh no no. You've done enough already. I can do that." He smiled at me and began putting the clothes away. I felt kind of guilty by his 'You've done enough' comment. But I knew he ment nothing by it. I get up and find my wallet, pulling out a $10 bill. I hand it to Jacob. "What's this for? You're the one who did my laundry." He chuckled.

"It's for my lunch. I'm sure it wasn't cheap." I smiled at him and sit back on my bed.

"Edward, this is what friends do. We buy food for each other. I bought dinner last night, you bought breakfast this morning, and I bought lunch." he smiled and crossed over to me, stuffing the money lightly into the elastic strap around my boxers. The touch of his fingers to my waist sent electricity through me. I sighed. "What?"

I smiled. "Nothing." We ate and watched Family Guy, which was his favorite show. I really didn't like it that much, but anything to see him smile. His random bursts of laughter made me giggle. The rest of the time I was quiet. I was starting off into space when he turned off the TV.

"What's on your mind Ed?" He settled on his side, putting his empty take out box on the desk.

I shifted in my Indian style position to face him, and put a fork full of chicken in my mouth, and smiled. "Nothing."

He smirked and lowered his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So how does sweet and sour chicken really taste?"

I smiled. "Sweet and sour."

"Ok, smartass." He laughed and walked to my bed, taking a seat next to me.

I smile and eat some rice. "Here, just try it." I stab a piece of chicken and hold the fork to his mouth. He wraps his lips around the fork and slides the chicken off, making my dick twitch slightly.

"That tastes amazing." He licks his lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I looked at the clock. "11:30. Just enough time."

"What are you talking about? Enough time for what?" He laughed as I climb onto a step stool I bought and pulled a box down out of the closet. I sit on the bed and pull the lid off, rummaging through it. Jacob smiled and watched me. I pull out a leather necklace, a small heart dangled on the end.

"My mom gave this to me when I was 5. She said that every time I wore it, it would bring me luck. And it has." I hand him the necklace. "But she said you have to wear it a full week to get the full effect." I put the box on the desk and look at him as he looks at the necklace.

He hands it back. "I can't, Edward. Your mom gave it to you."

I smile and undo the clasp, putting it around his neck. "Good luck on Friday, you big goof."

He laughs. "Thank you, Edward. That means a lot." He hugs me then suddenly pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "You are going, right?"

I smile. "I was planning on it."

He smiles and walks back to his bed, lying down. "What are you doing afterwards?"

"Well, I don't know actually. It's Halloween, and Alice wants me to watch scary movies with her like we did when we were kids." I laughed at the thought.

"Oh, so you have plans?" He said, a ring of disappointment filled his voice.

I sighed. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

"There's this party that everyone wants me to go to. But I really don't have definite plans yet."

I smile and jump at the chance. "Well, if you want, you can join us. We're both big scaredy cats and I'm sure Alice won't mind if the guest is a football player."

He looks at me and smiles. "Sure. I'll go. I'm tired of parties anyway. And all that alcohol can't be good for anyone."

I lay my head on my pillow. "G'night Jacob."

"Night Ed."

* * *

**Bring on the reviews!!!**


End file.
